The present invention relates generally to the field of liquid crystal displays and, in particular, to liquid crystal display apparatus for an electronic device.
Conventional liquid crystal displays are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices such as, for example, speakerphones, facsimile machines, VCR""s, etc. These liquid crystal displays include a glass panel display that typically provides a digital readout. Usually, a liquid crystal display is mounted onto a printed circuit board that controls the liquid crystal display. A button array subassembly for the liquid crystal display is typically provided to allow a user to interact with the liquid crystal display. The button array includes a seating plane that rests on the circuit board that controls the liquid crystal display. When the user depresses one of the buttons, a conductive end portion of that button contacts the circuit board to provide an electrical connection with the circuit board.
Problems arise with regard to mounting conventional liquid crystal displays within electronic devices. Typically, there are numerous individual parts that are required in order to mount the liquid crystal display within the housing. There are typically high costs associated with these parts. Moreover, multiple steps are required during the assembly process due to the numerous parts, which also increases manufacturing costs. For example, a transparent protective cover is assembled over the liquid crystal display to protect the glass panel display. This is typically accomplished by providing an injection molded transparent plastic cover that is formed on the outer housing of the electronic device. However, this is an expensive process, and the transparent plastic cover is susceptible to scratches during the manufacturing, packaging and shipping process.
Alternatively, attempts have been made to provide a separate transparent cover that is typically affixed with adhesives. Although this solution may provide certain cost benefits compared to injection molding, this approach is not as reliable due to the failure of adhesives in various environments. Also, additional steps in the manufacturing process are required to apply the adhesive and secure the transparent cover over the glass panel of the liquid crystal display.
In addition to the transparent cover, a separate plastic part is required to secure the button subassembly in a fixed relation with respect to the housing. This also increases the manufacturing costs due to the high cost of the part, and the additional steps that are required during the manufacturing process.
Finally, problems arise during the assembly process in connection with the alignment of the button array with respect to the circuit board. In particular, because the seating plane of the button array is typically seated on the circuit board, the button array must be perfectly aligned with the circuit board so that the buttons contact the proper region of the circuit board when they are depressed. Ensuring proper alignment of these parts is a difficult and time-consuming process, which also increases manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a liquid crystal display apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above and to provide a simple and cost-effective liquid crystal display apparatus.
One aspect of the invention provides a liquid crystal display apparatus including a housing and button array contacting the housing. The button array includes a plurality of buttons and is positioned between the housing and a transparent shield. The transparent shield is attached to the housing to secure the button array to the housing. The transparent shield is positioned between the button array and a liquid crystal display to shield the liquid crystal display. The housing may preferably include a plurality of button openings to allow the plurality of buttons to be received in the plurality of button openings. Each of the plurality of buttons may preferably include a manually operable portion. The manually operable portion of each of the plurality of buttons may preferably be received in the plurality of button openings.
The transparent shield may preferably include a plurality of transparent shield openings. The plurality of buttons may preferably be received in the plurality of transparent shield openings. Each of the plurality of buttons may preferably include a conductive end portion. The conductive end portion of each of the plurality of buttons may preferably be received in the plurality of transparent shield openings. The housing may preferably include an inner surface, and the button array may preferably contact the inner surface of the housing. The transparent shield may preferably be comprised of a polycarbonate or an acrylic resin. A circuit board may also be provided, and the liquid crystal display may be attached to the circuit board. The circuit board may preferably be attached to the housing. The housing may also preferably include a plurality of flange portions, and the circuit board may preferably be attached to the plurality of flange portions. The housing may preferably include at least one liquid crystal display opening to allow viewing of the glass panel of the liquid crystal display. Each of the plurality of buttons may preferably include a conductive end portion for contacting a circuit board. A connector may preferably be operatively connected to the circuit board.
Another aspect of the invention provides a liquid crystal display apparatus including a housing and a button array contacting the housing. The button array includes a plurality of buttons. The button array is positioned between the housing and a transparent shield. The transparent shield is attached to the housing to secure the button array to the modem housing. A circuit board is provided with a liquid crystal display mounted to the circuit board. The transparent shield is positioned between the button array and the circuit board to shield the liquid crystal display.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of assembling a liquid crystal display apparatus. A housing, a button array including a plurality of buttons and a transparent shield is provided. The button array is contacted with the housing and is positioned between the housing and the transparent shield. The transparent shield is attached to the housing. The button array is secured to the housing. The transparent shield is positioned between the button array and a liquid crystal display, and the liquid crystal display is shielded. A circuit board may also be provided. The liquid crystal display may preferably be attached to the circuit board, and the circuit board may preferably be attached to the housing. The housing may preferably include a plurality of flange portions, and the circuit board may preferably be attached to the plurality of flange portions. The housing may preferably include a plurality of button openings, and the plurality of buttons may be inserted into the plurality of button openings. The transparent shield may preferably include a plurality of transparent shield openings. The plurality of buttons may preferably be inserted in the plurality of transparent shield openings. The housing may preferably include an inner surface, and the button array may preferably be contacted with the inner surface of the housing.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims- and equivalents thereof.